


Little experiment.

by Harker13, Masamune7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune7/pseuds/Masamune7
Summary: John is (not) so angry.





	Little experiment.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 06 Daddy Kink/Corset

When John Watson opened the door at 221B Baker st. he didn't know he'll have a hard-on from 0 to 10, real quick. In the middle of the living room, kneeling, facing downwards, hand palm upward and white as snow was the reason of his anger and lust all at the same. But that's half the reason of why the doctor was a little shocked.

 

Holmes is wearing a tight black corset and both know the detective's demonstration is unfair play. The incredibly androgynist body shape of Sherlock made his waist look as if he was a Burlesque dancer; a long hair wig and he could’ve got a job in the Crazy Horse without a doubt. But this was not even the strangest part of this whole mess.

 

The night before, they had a long fight in which John ended sleeping in his old room instead of "their" room. Sherlock had this awfully inconvenient practice of disappearing for several days in a row. This time were five. No texting, no calls, not even a hidden message somewhere. It was because of a case (it was always because of a case), and the youngest of them both cannot afford losing time with such mundanities as sending a text.

 

John yelled at him demanding the whys and hows. Sherlock didn’t bother to respond. He was exhausted and John demanding answers was not helping to his mood.

_____

 

The next morning; John stormed out the apartment due to an early shift to cover at the clinic. He hoped his anger would’ve faded during the day, but since that didn’t happen he took the afternoon shift too. So, when he arrived home the last thing he was expecting was that gorgeous view.

 

"Yousonofa.." John almost say out loud but at the same time he knew what was implicit. It almost felt like Sherlock was mocking him; but with that tall guy one can never be one-hundred percent sure.

 

Slowly, he entered the kitchen and drank a glass of water then back to the living room, stood in front of the detective and waited. A low whispering was barely audible reached John’s ears.

 

"I beg your pardon?" - said John. - "Speak loud and clear, that's an order"

 

"I am sorry… terribly sorry; and I am aware I was not … conscious of your feelings … and your time. But, please … don’t leave without saying goodbye; you’re good with that emotional uncertainty … I’m … not” – said Sherlock; almost begging.

 

John forgave him instantly, but Sherlock unwinding this sentiment make him kept going with the farce. He remains silent while Sherlock stands before him. John can appreciate the silky silhouette, dark corset and tiny panties. Good God he looks ravishing, he thinks; God save the Queen for his lover’s 6 ft.

 

"Is that for me?" – said firmly.

 

"Yes” – he was almost surprised that John had finally spoken.

 

“Follow me” – said John as he walked towards “their room”.

 

"Look at you, so precious and just for me; lay down please”. – John pointed out the bed – “ … so precious; why you keep coming to me if you’re an ungrateful, selfish and arrogant bastard?” – John was really curious; starts kissing one of Sherlocks long legs going up, up.

 

“I’ve always had this thing for much older men than me; you’ve been the perfect test trial I could’ve imagined” – starts moaning at the touch of John’s kisses.

 

"Do you misbehave mh? I should bite all your body, so everybody can see you are owned … by me” - John approaches his neck and gives little sucks here and there, with a hand on a hip and the other touching everywhere. A bite, that's all they need. Sherlock is leaking now, and John is unstoppable. A tremor begins in Sherlock's thighs and John knows the other man is beyond his mind. 

 

"Be quiet now, you have been a very naughty boy and I will not stand it" 

 

John moves fast, he turns around Sherlock so the detective is facing down the bed and John is behind him. 

 

"Don't move" said John as he starts unlacing the corset.

 

"I love you like this but I need to get rid of it so I can fuck you senseless... Would you like that, my little boy?" 

 

"Yess, Daddy, please, oh" Sherlock is feeling the intrusion on his body, a finger sliding through his rim and.. Was that a bite? He can't see John’s face but almost feels the unnerving smile the doctor is giving him. 

 

"If I hear any sound from you I'm gonna stop right there, is that clear?" 

 

"Y.. Yes" 

 

"Yes what?" 

 

"Yes Daddy" 

 

John introduces a finger covered in lube (from the nighstand) and starts working on while Sherlock is four-legged, closing his eyes and closed mouth, he know it will be hard but is worth it. John bends over and bites a cheek.

 

"PLEASE" shout Sherlock. 

 

I - TOLD - YOU - TO - BE - QUIET! 

 

John holds his erection and with no warning he introduces himself in the other man. 

 

"Is this what you want? Were you askong for this?"

 

"Yes daddy, thank you, give it to me, thank you"

 

John bites Sherlock's back. He can't refuse the skin beneath him and as he feels his body thighten he knows he won't last any longer. 

 

"Come, come with me my little one" 

 

They feel each other heat and fast moves. 

 

 

“This little experiment is resulting way better than I anticipated, daddy” – Sherlock giggles when finished and sated.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not experiment while... You know... Without consent.


End file.
